


Those gyoza are mine

by kipsi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy, Oblivious Kaiman, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: He was getting just more pissed off as he watched the guy smiling at Nikaido, wondering aloud what he should order with the gyoza. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened. Actually, it was the third time already this week and it was seriously starting to make Kaiman mad. The shrimp didn’t have any damn shame.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Thirteen/Nikaido
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Those gyoza are mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over it how possessive Kaiman is of Nikaido's gyoza and getting so annoyed at Thirteen... which is why I had to write something short about it.

Kaiman had thought that the day would be perfect today. That he could enjoy his gyoza on his lunch break in peace and enjoy the deliciousness all by himself, Nikaido’s place having been empty when he had arrived there. The peaceful silence only being disrupted by their light chatter and laughter as Nikaido cooked. The tasty smell of spices and meat making Kaiman’s stomach grumble.

However, it all came to an end way too soon.

Kaiman cursed in his mind when the front door opened with a jingle, a familiar face greeting them both.

The little twerp was here _again_. A wide grin stretched on his face as he strode into the Hungry Bug and greeted Nikaido, taking a seat from the counter where she was working on the gyoza filling.

She had only opened the place half an hour ago, and this guy was already here, Kaiman watching how a tint of red colored Thirteen’s cheeks as he made small talk with Nikaido now. Telling her that he had woken up with a craving for her gyoza in the morning. As if that was somehow spectacular.

She laughed at him nevertheless, thanking him for keeping her in the business whilst shooting a glance at Kaiman – her gaze telling him enough.

He still hadn’t paid his tab... but that didn’t matter right now, because the bastard was here, _planning on eating all of his gyoza_!! _Again_!!

He was getting just more pissed off as he watched the guy smiling at Nikaido, wondering aloud what he should order with the gyoza. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened. Actually, it was the third time already this week and it was seriously starting to make Kaiman mad. The shrimp didn’t have any damn shame.

Kaiman scoffed at Thirteen’s attempts to butter Nikaido up with his words, probably trying to coax more food out of her as Kaiman took a swig of his beer.

It made his drink taste sour on his tongue, hearing Nikaido giggling at the guy’s words.

“No, come on! I mean it, Nikaido,” Thirteen insisted, the other’s cheeks still rosy as he leaned on the counter to get closer to her. “You know that your gyoza is the best in Hole. No one makes them like you do… there’s a certain… _touch_ to them. It’s obvious that you love what you do.”

Kaiman rolled his eyes and pushed himself finally over to them from a few seats over, having gotten enough of this. His shoulder hitting Thirteen and making him lose the annoying gaze that he had had fixed on Nikaido as Kaiman sat down next to him. Nikaido’s words of thanks getting buried under his deep voice.

“Nikaido! You done with ‘em yet?” Kaiman interrupted them, feeling Thirteen’s eyes on him and ignoring the glare that he received from him. His eyes fixated on Nikaido’s hands instead that worked on folding the gyoza quickly, her grin bright on her face.

“Not yet. Give me a minute, okay? I made some extra,” Nikaido hummed, Kaiman’s mouth starting to water at the news. “It’s good really that I did. Now that Thirteen’s here as well.” Her next words made Kaiman’s nostrils flare with displeasure.

The little shit _was_ going to steal his meal! Fuck!

“Can’t wait to taste them,” Thirteen groaned next to him, Kaiman’s insides starting to boil even more. His day was fucking ruined. Once again.

He huffed and turned towards his beer again as Nikaido started to fry the gyoza, her back towards them now. Kaiman seeing from his peripheral how Thirteen watched her, his eyes so deeply fixated on her that when he tried to lit his cigarette he burned his fingers instead.

Kaiman would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so pissed off as the guy cursed – Nikaido turning around to ask if everything was alright whilst Thirteen reassured her that it was nothing. His whole face getting redder as he sputtered.

Kaiman wondered when the agony of this would end, when the twerp would realize that whatever he was trying to do wasn’t going to work. Because he _wasn’t_ going to get into Nikaido’s good books just by some shitty compliments.

The triumph of knowing that, followed by Nikaido placing a big plate full of steaming gyoza in front of him made him grin smugly. The smell of the gyoza making him salivate as Nikaido chuckled, telling them both to enjoy their meal. Kaiman seeing just how small Thirteen’s helping was compared to his. _Served him right_.

“Don’t look so smug, Kaiman,” Nikaido flicked him with chopsticks, making him yelp. “You do realize you still need to pay me back someday, don’t you?”

He grumbled, avoiding her eyes and her smile that accompanied those words. His throat feeling tight for a moment before he nodded.

Nikaido patted him softly on the shoulder in consolation. “Don’t worry about it now.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, just keep leeching off of her,” Thirteen said under his breath, throwing a sly glance at him while he smoked. The other’s words making Kaiman growl.

“What’d you say?!?”

He felt like erupting. The built-up anger making his nostrils flare as he glared at the shrimp, who was smirking at him whilst Nikaido told them to behave themselves. The other’s sharp teeth glinting at him, taunting him.

The little shit was doing it deliberately.

Kaiman wanted to break his jaw but restrained himself, just barely. Not wanting to make a mess and destroy Nikaido’s place.

He turned back towards his plate instead. Projecting the rage that he was feeling into devouring the gyoza in front of him as he heard Nikaido let out a quiet sigh of relief.

\--

It was already past closing time but Kaiman was leaning on the table anyway, resting his head against the cool surface of it as he fought against the alcohol in his system. His vision blurrier the more tired he got as he watched Nikaido sweep the floors. The other always letting him stay as long as he wanted to after she was done with other customers and had turned the open sign on the door to show everyone else that the place was closed.

His mind was spiraling to places he didn’t exactly like, once again. The alcohol in his blood making him huff as he remembered what had happened previously during his lunch break from the hospital.

“You think I’m leeching off of you, Nikaido?” His words felt heavy in his mouth as he slurred them out, Nikaido blinking as the silence between them dissipated with his voice.

“Hm?”

“What Thirteen said,” Kaiman muttered against the table, shifting his gaze away from her to the empty can of beer that was in front of him instead. “He might be right.” His words turned just as miserable as he suddenly felt.

“I don’t remember shit about my past, I’m a no one. I would be living on the streets and starving if it wasn’t for you, Nikaido.”

She stopped the sweeping and put the broom away. Her eyes soft and full of concern as she walked to him, Nikaido taking a seat from beside him, her small and warm hand finding his shoulder just like before during the day.

“Don’t say that, Kaiman,” her voice was gentle as she stroked his shoulder calmly, “You might not remember who you were, but you’re _you_ right now. And you’re funny, passionate and such a good guy. Don’t let Thirteen’s words get to you – he doesn’t _know_ you. Besides, I like feeding you. You’re always so excited when you get food. It’s kind of cute.”

Kaiman’s breath caught at her words. He couldn’t look at her in the face, feeling how his own cheeks started to burn more fiercely, this time not from the alcohol but from the embarrassment instead.

He heard Nikaido’s soft chuckle as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the beer can.

“What’s this about Thirteen anyway?” Nikaido mentioning the guy made him groan, Kaiman having already had enough of him. “You’re always behaving oddly when he comes to eat. Don’t try to deny it – even today you two almost started to fight.”

Kaiman shrugged, staring daggers at the small drop of beer that started to slide down the can’s side. Nikaido’s hand still planted against his shoulder, massaging circles into it with his palm. It made him relax more, his snout brushing the beer can as he got even more sleepy.

He wondered how he would have the strength to eventually leave and drag his ass into his own place and into his own bed.

“He just pisses me off,” he mumbled into the table, Nikaido humming at his words. A small smile playing on her lips when Kaiman shifted his gaze up to her finally, seeing the amused glint in her eyes. It made him frown before he groaned.

“What?”

She laughed at him. The way she was looking at him making the exhaustion leave his body as if he hadn’t been ready to sleep just minutes before.

“It’s alright, Kaiman,” Nikaido patted his shoulder before she got up and cleared the table finally, carrying the empty plates and beer cans with her into the kitchen as she left Kaiman alone. The confusion that he felt and her apparent feeling of amusement making Kaiman lift himself off the table as he yelled after her.

“What is?!?”


End file.
